


Mom

by Vanhalla



Series: ARAC shorts [2]
Category: Ask Rose And Company (Webcomic)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Anti-Henkan Racism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: A slightly more detailed explanation of what Jenny said on page 667 of the 21st chapter of ARAC





	Mom

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know the context I'd suggest that you look here:
> 
> http://arac.smackjeeves.com/comics/2788313/p-667/

The mission they had been assigned would take place in the city, and right now, they were in a hotel, in the middle of nowhere. A bit in between the city and the mountains.

And the place they were staying in was near empty.

Jenny was staring at the teapot on the stove, steam flying out of it and dissipating in the air. Footsteps were heard behind her, and without even turning around, she could guess it was Tawfiq. He had a slight limp in his left leg, plus, his balance tended to get a bit thrown off since he was missing an arm. She could recognize these footsteps anywhere.

The footsteps got all the way to her right, where the small hotel fridge was, and the sound of it opening made her turn around. She looked at the boy, raising an eyebrow, and he looked back at her with a tired look.

"It's almost 5pm, Tawfiq. I hope you're not getting food this late, or else you won't be hungry for dinner."

Tawfiq groaned. "But I'm hungry right now! Why do they give us our dinner this late?!"

Jenny turned back to the teapot, which was now making a loud high-pitched noise because of the pressure, and turned off the heat. She moved to the cabinet and took out two cups. "It's protocol. We can't eat earlier or later, it can mess with our missions."

Gently, she took the teapot in her hand, and slowly poured the liquid in both cups, warm steam bunching up and evaporating into nothing. "You can have some tea while you're waiting, however."

Tawfiq closed the fridge door in annoyance and resignation, and walked up to Jenny, placing his elbows on the small table.

"Tea?"

Jenny nodded and smiled, bringing the teacup up to her mouth and gently blowing on it. "Yes. Tea."

Tawfiq groaned. "Oh, c'mon mom, are you sure I can't just eat a little b-"

He stopped, and so did Jenny, her movement freezing, her cup now in midair. She looked at him, her eyes wide, and he did the same back, a slight blush of embarrassment creeping up his cheeks. The woman put her cup back down, and chuckled softly. 

"Mom?"

Tawfiq pushed a strand of raven hair on his remaining eye, looking away shyly. "S-sorry Mrs. Thompson, it was an accident, I didn't mean to.." 

And before Jenny had anything to say, the boy stormed off, going into the bathroom and shutting the door close, loudly. She moved her arm up, and her mouth opened, about to say something, but she stopped, and put her attention back to her tea. She stared at the clear brown liquid, and bit her lip.

That was weird. She kinda liked that he called her "mom". It made her feel happy. And warm.

...

She shouldn't, right? She shouldn't be caring about him.

He was a Henkan, not a human. 

It wasn't right. It wasn't good. It wasn't allowed.

Plus, it's not like she deserved to be a mother anyways, with her bloody red background, and her… choices and preference for a partner.

…

_ Right? _

Keeva's footsteps were heard coming by, a bit faster than Tawfiq's, which could indicate joy, or maybe stress. Jenny lifted her head and looked at her partner, a look of disbelief and confusion plastered onto her face. Keeva smirked and giggled, looking back at the room Tawfiq had run into, not noticing Jenny's expression. 

"What the hell happened to him? Hope you didn't beat him up or some shit."

"He called me mom." Jenny blurted out.

Keeva stopped in her track, and slowly raised her gaze to Jenny's, her eyebrows furrowed, showing her slight skepticism. "R-really?" She asked, taking a step closer and placing her robotic hand on the table. Jenny nodded, and Keeva's frown slowly turned into a soft smile. "Well… heh. I can't say I was expecting that…" she looked down at both her hands, tapping her fingers on the wooden surface. "Then again, it doesn't surprise me." She looked up. "You do kinda act like his mom, Jennifer."

Jenny looked back down. "It… feels right, doesn't it?" She smiled faintly. 

Keeva chuckled, joining her hands together. "It does indeed.."

Jenny looked back up, and Keeva stared at her. "Are we gonna tell Courtney?" The blonde asked, now feeling a bit nervous. Keeva's robotic eye stayed locked onto Jenny, her other searching around the room. "No. We're not. You know how she'd react. She already doesn't trust your idea of bringing him here alive, imagine if she finds out we actually started to _ care _ about him." She then said.

Jenny frowned. "We'd be as good as dead."

The brunette gently placed her organic hand on Jenny's smaller one, moving closer to her to comfort her. "It's alright babe, we'll be alright." A soft kiss on Jenny's forehead made the assassin calm down and relax a bit. Keeva gently played with her blonde locks, and smiled. All this soothed the woman, and she smiled back, before looking at the bathroom door Tawfiq had gone into. 

"Hey, Tawfiq?!" She asked loudly. The door handle turned and the door slowly creaked open, Tawfiq's head peeking out. "Y-yeah?"

Jenny grinned, placing her hand on Keeva's. "How about tomorrow we go get your measurements for your new limbs, huh?"

Tawfiq's eyes widened. "R-really?? You think I'm ready?"

Keeva nodded. "I mean I always thought you were but she wanted to wait longer." The woman winked at him with her valid eye. Tawfiq smiled brightly. "Thank you!! I'm not gonna disappoint you!"

He then saluted, and walked to his bed. Keeva turned to Jenny and smirked. "Wow, you're not just any mom, you're a _ cool mom _!"

Jenny giggled and playfully punched her partner in the arm. "Oh, shut up you!"

Keeva laughed and kissed Jenny's cheek. "You did a good job, Jennifer." She then took the other cup of tea and raised it up. "How about we treat ourselves to some tea to celebrate that?" 

Jenny smiled and giggled, and they both drank the tea.

Keeva was right, after all. They'd get through this. It was gonna be okay.


End file.
